What The Accident Caused
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: The academy accidental kiss leads to feelings between Sasuke and Naruto. With the help of Kakashi's XXX book, Sasuke and Naruto learn tons of new things, like positions. Soon Sasuke wants to take the blond, but when will the blond let him?
1. Wet Dream

Oommmg, I can't believe I'm gonna write what I'm about to write. Be aware that this type of (dirty writing) will be my first. So…..criticize if u want. Haha you prolly will cuz it's gonna suck!

**Note**: this begins when the main characters are 12 years old and before they get put into teams.

**xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux**

Day of the Accidental Kiss

_Stupid Uchiha _I thought. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Is that all the girls can say? Well, I'll show them. I'll kick that bastard's ass and they'll see me as the best one here, the next Hokage! Believe it!_

With ears nearly bleeding from all the high-pitched squeals and voices surrounding me, I jumped on Sasuke's desk and stared into his cold eyes, challenging him in a way.

"Baka!"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get away from Sasuke!"

"You're blinding him with your ugliness!"

_Fuck. These bitches are annoying as hell. _To please them, I was ready to leave their _precious_ Sasuke-kun alone when all of a sudden, I felt something heavy hit my back. _Oh shit. _I fell forward and my lips collided with Sasuke's. _Holy shit! _My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets, and so did his. We both pulled away, gagging.

"I'm going to murder you, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

_Bastard. It wasn't even my fault!_

I looked to the left and stopped cold. There, all the girls wore crazy, psychotic countenances while cracking their knuckles. If I wasn't the damn nice person that I am, I would have beat the shit out of all those girls. But, I resisted the urge to do so and let those bitches pummel me.

I heard Shikamaru mutter a 'troublesome' before returning to his bored and uncaring state.

Soon after, Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and the class resumed its order. I saw down on the right of Sakura, who sat next to the teme.

I don't know why I listened to Kiba when he suggested **her**, out of all the other girls, for me to pretend to like. Kami-sama was she annoying as hell! Not only that, but she had no skill as a ninja! None whatsoever!

Perhaps I should have followed Shika's advice and told everyone that I was gay instead of putting up this façade involving that maddening pink-haired girl. But I'd be the only one to announce I was gay; my other male friends that are gay haven't publicly announced it. Whatever. She'll probably die during training…

I heard Iruka-sensei announce I was on my 'crush's' team. _Kami-sama must hate me_. I jumped out of my seat and feigned joy and excitement. I heard Kiba snicker and I know Shino rolled his eyes behind those dark sunglasses of his. As usual, Shika simply said 'troublesome.'

After all the teams were announced, I exited the classroom, heading home. Upon arriving at my apartment, I slipped into my pajamas and laid in bed. Sleep wouldn't overcome me, so I began thinking about the events of the day. _Shit. _Sasuke's face kept flashing in my mind. Hm, he did have _quite_ a nice face. Very handsome. _Aw, crap. What am I thinking? Anyway, that bastard would never be interested in me…_

My eyelids finally began to droop shut.

"_Hey! Where is everybody?" I looked around the classroom of the academy. Empty. I sat down in the seat and waited for everyone else to arrive._

_I heard the classroom door opened and I looked to the back where the door was situated. _

_"Hey, Naruto."_

_-What the fuck? What's **he** doing here looking friendly and calling me by my **first **name for that matter?-_

_"Teme," I replied._

_He nonchalantly walked towards me, hands in his pockets as usual. For no apparent reason, he jumped on my desk and stared at me, with **playful** eyes._

_"What are you doing, Teme?" I inquired._

_Roughly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me onto the desk._

_"Itai! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

_He didn't answer; well, not verbally, but he did so physically. He straddled my waist and pinned my arms above me head. He smirked._

_"What do you think I'm doing, Naruto?"_

_"You—" I was cut off by his lips. Déjà vu. Once again, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I succeeded in opening my mouth to yell at him, but he maneuvered his tongue into my mouth, ceasing my voice to function at all. He pressed his warm tongue against mine and I moaned at the new sensation. Pinning my wrists under one hand, he slipped his right hand under my black shirt and orange jacket and brushed his thumb over a nipple._

_I felt a spark shoot its way down to my groin and I shut my eyes and threw my head back slightly. Sasuke released my wrists from his left hand and continued his ministrations on my chest with his right hand as his left one unzipped my jacket._

_"Sit up," he commanded._

_I didn't know what to do. What he was doing felt **so** good, but, we barely knew each other and I didn't know what he planned to do. I guess I was contemplating too long for that bastard as I was brought back to reality, with an automatic jerk from my body, as he put his hand under my matching orange pants and began rubbing my member._

_"I thought that would get you to sit up," he said with a smirk. Oh, that smirk pissed me off._

_"Quit it, teme!" I yelled. I attempted to release myself from him, but he held me in place and lightly brushed his thumb against my slit._

_"Oh fuck," I groaned, falling onto my back._

_"You like that, Naruto?" he whispered into my ear._

_I couldn't breathe. My **member **couldn't breathe; it seemed to be suffocating from its clothed encasement. I had to bite my lip to prevent me from moaning out loud when he moved his hand up and down my member with more speed._

"_Hm, Naruto? You **look** like you're enjoying this." The insides of my stomach to felt as if they were on fire. I can't describe it. My stomach felt, like something just kept building up inside it. _

_I whimpered, feeling precum leak out, as he rubbed the tip of my member. I opened my eyes from its previously closed state and looked into Sasuke's. Kami-sama, he was beautiful._

_With one more stroke, I came, back arching off the desk and my member thrusting further into his hand._

"_Sasuke," I panted._

"_Hm, beep?"_

_-Eh?-_

"_Beep, beep," Sasuke said._

_Beep. Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, **beep**,** beep**,** beep BEEP!**_

I sat up straight in bed. _Holy shit! _I shifted uncomfortably, feeling a wet substance on my thighs and boxers. _I just had a fucking wet dream about that bastard! _

I ran to my bathroom and stripped out of my filthy clothes. I turned on the shower and stood under the hot water.

What does this mean? Do I like Uchiha Sasuke? Or did I just have this type of dream after that kiss yesterday? Those thoughts died away as I realized what day it was and what time it was.

"Oh crap! I have a meeting with Sasuke, Sakura, and our new sensei in five minutes!"

**xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux xSasuNarux**

omfgggggg. Oh my goodness. What have I written?! Omgosh. . smuttt

Instead of "holy shit" I originally had "holy schmoly" (which is something I do say), but I figured ppl would find it too awkward coming from naruto. Anyway, people would wonder why naru isn't cussing there when he's cussing (more worse) in various parts of the story.

Ciao. Gonna sleep. Please review!


	2. What Are You Doing?

**BEGIN CHAPPY 2 BEGIN CHAPPY 2 BEGIN CHAPPY 2 BEGIN CHAPPY 2 BEGIN CHAPPY 2 BEGIN  
**

I hopped out of the shower and draped a towel around my waist. I ran to my room and began drying myself as best as I could before quickly changing into my usual orange garb.

"Ay! I have to be there in three minutes! Dammit, no time for ramen!"

I rushed out of my apartment and sent my chakra to my feet to speed me to the academy. _Good thing I taught myself how to do this a long time ago._

I reached the classroom and Sasuke and Sakura were already there.

"Naruto, you baka! You're late!" screamed the pink-haired bimbo. "You should be more punctual like Sasuke-kun!"

I shifted my head from her to him. His eyes were closed and his chin was resting on his intertwined hands. _Fuck he was hot._

"I'm only a minute late, Sakura-chan! Anyway, Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet!"

She glomped me on the head and screamed, "Baka! Always be on time!"

_Bitch_.

Kakashi-sensei came an hour late and foolishly fell for my trap. The second he entered the classroom, he was hit with a chalkboard eraser. Haha.

"Achoo! Achoo!" he sneezed. _Oh crap _I thought. "Who put that eraser there?! I'm allergic to chalk!" he yelled.

_Aw shit._

"Baka!" roared Sakura. "Look what you did!" She then knocked my head with her fist.

"Sakura!" scolded Kakash-sensei. He chuckled nervously, "It was only a joke."

_Bastard! _"That was a bad joke," I pointedly said.

His right eye curled into an upside-down U as he smiled behind his mask. "My bad. Anyway, I came to tell you that we're meeting tomorrow at the training grounds. Don't eat anything **at all** tomorrow morning," he said in a serious tone.

As he was about to leave, I yelled, seriously pissed off, "Is **that** all?!" My stomach growled loudly.

"Why, yes, Naruto. Ja ne," he responded before poofing out of the classroom.

_That bastard! He makes us wait an hour just to tell us that small piece of information?! Grr, I didn't even get to eat my precious ramen this morning because of him!_

I growled. "Fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I stormed out of there, knowing exactly where I was heading to.

"One pork ramen, please!" I yelled happily once I sat down at Ichiraku's.

I received my bowl and screamed blissfully, "Itadakimasu!" before I quickly slurped it all up.

"Mmm! One miso ramen!"

I continued eating until getting full at bowl number six. The old man put my bill on the counter and I was about to get it when somebody beat me to it.

"What are you doing?!" I asked confused.

"Paying."

"Doushite?"

"I want to."

Before I could protest, he gave the money to the owner and left me sitting confused on my seat.

I ran in the direction that he went and caught up with him.

"Hey!" I bellowed.

He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

I planned on yelling at him for paying my bill, but he looked so _sexy _and I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the street.

_Whatever. He **wanted** to pay for my food. _"Thanks," I muttered.

"Whatever, dobe," he responded before continuing his trek to who- knows-where. _Hmm, maybe his house? Should I follow? You know, just so I know where my teammate lives, in case something happens and for some reason I have to go to his house?_

After concluding my thoughts, I realized he was out of sight, so I turned around and headed in the direction of my apartment.

**ENDChappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2 Chappie2END**

Blah. What is up with naru's thoughts at the end? Perverted stalker… haha some could have perceived it as that; others may have thought it as sincere and naru really wanted to know where US (uchiha sasuke) lived in case something did happen. Anyway, it was kinda both when I wrote this.

Gotta get ready to go to a friend's house (for a bloody project). Blah. **Reviews appreciated!**


	3. The Boys Get Kakashi's Book

This chappy begins with sakura, sasuke, and naruto trying to get the bell from kaka. since I haven't watched the episode in a long time (and I'm not gonna watch it cuz I dun have time), I'm gonna kinda go through that part fast.

**Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3 Begin Chappy 3**

_Almost there._ My hand reached its way to the two bells attached to Kakashi-sensei's waist. _Dammit._ Kakashi-sensei swiftly jumped high into one of the hundreds of trees out here, hiding himself among the trees. I was pissed but my anger soon dissipated when I noticed something peculiar on the ground where Kakashi had just stood.

There, on the ground, was the orange book that Kakashi-sensei always had his face in. Both faces of the book had X's on them. I couldn't believe it. _This book must contain powerful jutsus! Perhaps forbidden ones as well? _I summoned all my will power to contain the excitement of finding Kakashi's book. _After_ _I attain a bell or two, I'll go home to practice these jutsus! Believe it! _I slipped the tiny book into a pocket.

Kakashi-sensei seemed extremely pissed when I encountered him again. _Maybe he didn't want others to obtain knowledge from his book? _He tied me to a wooden post, tightly, and when he saw Sakura and Sasuke, he angrily demanded that they not share any food with me.

Once he left, my stomach grumbled loudly. _Dammit. This is why he told us not to eat breakfast; he wanted to torture us. Well, I'm the only one being tortured. Oh, God, look at that food._ I could tell I was drooling, but I knew they wouldn't share with me.

_Eh? _Sasuke held out his hand, which held his lunch, in front of me. I was surprised by his actions.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sharing."

"Doushite?"

"We all need to be strong to take on Kakashi-sensei. So eat it."

I looked at him and he looked at me with an annoyed look.

I would have rubbed the back of my head while chuckling, but since my arms couldn't move, I said, "I can't eat it."

"And why not?" inquired Sasuke.

_And I thought Uchihas were supposed to be smart. _I rolled my eyes and looked down at myself.

"Oh," he remarked, finally observing the predicament I was in.

I saw him ready to get up, no doubt to feed me. _Oh, God, I don't want him near my face! _

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled.

She sighed. "We're a team," she said, rising to the occasion and feeding me with her chopsticks. _Uck. I'm eating with utensils that went in her mouth!_ I hid my disgust and desperately ate the food.

The sky all of a sudden turned from sky blue to dark gray. I could feel something bad was imminent.

Kakashi-sensei appeared before us with an evil countenance on his face. "What did I say?!" he screamed.

I was freaked out and scared as hell. He slowly came toward us and I nearly pissed myself.

Quickly, his evil aura vanished and his right eye curled into an upside-down-U. _God, how I missed that eye._

"You pass," he told us happily.

"What?!" the three of said simultaneously.

"You learned that you needed to work together to accomplish your goals." Afterwards, he became terse. "Good job. You pass."

He turned away and frantically ran off into the woods, his head twisting in every direction as he ran. "Paradise! Where are you?!" he screamed into the night.

_The hell? _I thought and laughed. _Strange sensei._

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura. "I have to tell Ino-pig how much fun we had today! Ja!" With that, Sakura skipped off to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Before Sasuke left, I shyly said, "Thanks, for willing to share your food with me."

He gave a nod before his eyes went wide.

"Is that Kakashi-sensei's book in your pocket?" he asked, clearly seeing the orange book revealing itself from my pocket.

"Hehe," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "Yeah. I'll return it soon. I'm just going to see why he's so engrossed with it."

"Can I see, too?" Sasuke asked. He was as interested as I was in the book.

"Sure," I said. Since he's been nice to me recently, I'll be nice to him, too. "I figure the book contains forbidden or difficult jutsus."

"Hn, duh, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

_What's this on my arm?_ I looked up towards the sky and noticed it began drizzling. _I better get home._

"It's raining, teme. I'm not going to stay out the rain and read. Ja—"

"Then come home with me. I don't live far."

_What, the, hell?! **Me**? Go home with **him**?! Was he out of his mind? Or was I and I was imagining this?_

"Hurry up, dobe. Kakashi-sensei might find out we have this and take it away before we even get to read it!"

He was right. _Bastard_.

"Fine," I retorted and walked behind him as he walked. I opened the front cover of the book quickly, just to take a peek inside and to prevent the rain from ruining the book. Doing It Right was the first thing I read when I opened the cover._ Oh, fuck yes. This book must inform us how to do all the jutsus perfectly!_

Reading that, I pushed Sasuke's back and yelled, "Hurry up, teme!"

**End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3 End Chappie 3**

Doing it Right. HhaahaHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAAA. Oh, _yes_, naruto. The book contains **justus**. hhhahaaaaaa


	4. Male Male Paradise

**Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4 Begin chappy 4**

Naruto and Sasuke reached his house. Upon entering, they both removed their blue sandals. Then, Sasuke gestured Naruto to follow him. After walking through different lengthy hallways, Sasuke opened the door to his room and went in. Naruto, on the other hand, stood outside his door with his mouth agape.

_His room is huge! It's almost as big as my apartment! _thought Naruto. He was brought out his thoughts when Sasuke gave a cough and shot him an impatient look. Shaking his head to get out of his reverie, Naruto stepped into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke sat on his bed and motioned for Naruto to sit down as well. Hesitantly, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and sat down. He looked at the raven-haired boy and saw him looking back at him. After fifteen seconds of staring at each other, Sasuke rolled with eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" asked Naruto.

"We weren't haven't a staring contest, dobe. Where's Kakashi-sensei's book?"

"Oh!" Naruto yelled in realization, slightly embarrassed that he thought Sasuke was looking at him. "Here it is!" He removed the orange book from his pocket.

Naruto opened the book excitedly and skipped the title page, already knowing what it said. He was confused at what he saw. _It's a manga? _he asked himself.

"It's a manga?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"I guess so," Naruto replied.

Afterwards, they began reading the first page and looking at the corresponding pictures.

**BEGIN MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA BEGIN**

"_You aren't doing it right, Inuki!"_

"_Why don't you teach me then?" _

"_Gladly," _said the unnamed character with a smirk.

**END MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA MANGA END END END END END END**

Before turning the page to the right, Naruto squealed, "Aah!" He asked Sasuke with anticipation, "Do you think they're going to do the jutsu now? Do you think this manga will teach us _real_ justus?" The blonde began jumping up and down on the bed and dropped the book on the floor.

"Well, mangas are usually fictional, so, I'm not sure. But if Kakashi-sensei has this book, it may be real jutsu. Anyway, we can practice jutsu on our own later and see if they actually work.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, sure! Thanks! Water would be nice!"

Sasuke left the room and Naruto picked up the manga from the floor. He reopened the book; the first page it opened to was the title page. There, he read what he had read at the training grounds: Doing It Right. What he did not notice before, that he now noticed, was the small print beneath it: Male Male Paradise.

Naruto stared at the words. _What, the, fuck?! _he asked himself. He quickly turned to the second page of the manga and saw what Inuki and Kayuza, the formerly unnamed character (whose name Naruto just found out because Inuki was _moaning_), were doing.

_Oh my God! _thought Naruto. Being the virgin that he was, of course he would have that reaction to _this_. Inuki and Kayuza were not performing jutsu. No, siree. They were doing it. DOING **IT**.

Hands trembling due to the graphic content, Naruto nearly dropped the book. Courageously, he flipped through the manga and his breath hitched as he looked at the various images, his mind conjuring up images of him and Sasuke in the positions that Inuki and Kayuza were in.

Sasuke quietly came back into the room. His cough surprised Naruto, causing Naruto him to jump up from the bed. Sasuke eyed him strangely.

"What's with you?" Seeing a bulge in his pants, he added, "And your pants? You better not have stolen anything from me," Sasuke said threateningly.

Naruto glanced down, his eyes seeing a _problem_. He rapidly raised his head up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "This is not a book of jutsu!"

"What?"

"This is not a book of jutsu," repeated Naruto.

"Then what is it?"

Naruto paused, thinking of what to say. After a minute, he replied, "It's nothing. You **do not** want to read this." Heading towards Sasuke's door, he added, "I'll slip this back to Kakashi-sensei." _That pervert_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "Don't lie. Why are you keeping all the jutsu for yourself? We need to become stronger, and _this_ will help us!"

"No, it won't. **Trust** me, teme. You **don't** want to read _this_." With that said, Naruto shrugged his body from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke, being the clever and tall nin that he was, snatched the book from Naruto's hands and held the book up high, too high for Naruto to reach.

"Don't tell me what I don't want to read," said Sasuke. He was about to open the book when Naruto lunged at him.

"No!" Without effort, he dodged Naruto who consequently fell on the floor. After rolling Naruto onto his back, Sasuke straddled the blonde.

"Let's see what the dobe's been hiding from me, shall we?"

Sasuke opened the book and returned to the page that he left off on. He quickly skimmed the page before turning it. Seeing the second page, his initials thoughts were _What the hell is going on?!_

The Uchiha was always a student who learned best by reading, and that's what he did with the manga, ignoring the pictures completely. A confused expression spread across his face as he read phrases such as 'ah, faster,' 'fuck yes,' and, 'harder.' Completely perplexed, and angry that he was confused, he asked, "What the hell kind of jutsu is called 'orgasm'?"

Naruto coughed at the question before blushing and struggling against Sasuke, who in turn pushed more of his weight against Naruto to restrain him from moving. Biting back a moan, Naruto stopped moving completely. He did not want to have a bigger problem.

"Get off, teme," seethed Naruto through his teeth.

"No." Sasuke returned his attention back to the manga; this time he looked at the pictures. His face flushed and his mouth stood agape. Inuki and Kayuza were **naked**. And, Kayuza seemed to be very, _very _**close** to Inuki's body. Sasuke pieced two and two together; he realized, though he did not know very much on the topic, what was going on. Two naked people saying 'oh, fuck yes!' now made sense to him.

Licking his lips, his quivering hand flipped to random pages of the manga, memorizing everything he saw.

He stopped flipping pages when he noticed the position that Inuki and Kayuza were in; they were in the exact positions that he and Naruto were in. The innocent Uchiha slowly rocked his hips against Naruto's, wondering if this action would feel as good as the manga made it out to be. Sasuke moaned, his groin twitching inside his pants. _I love manga! _screamed Sasuke's mind.

Naruto was having similar feelings. He gasped when Sasuke first grinded against him and gripped the carpet beneath him.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto seemed to be asking Sasuke that a lot nowadays.

"Practicing," he responded and followed up with grinds of increasing speed. The feeling of their members rubbing against each other was creating a pleasurable friction—a friction too pleasurable that Sasuke couldn't stop his moans from escaping his throat.

He opened his eyes, which had fluttered shut from the intense pleasure, and looked at the blonde beneath him. "Nnn," he groaned when he saw Naruto's pleasured face, brushed with a bit of pink and sweat forming on his forehead. Naruto's state was only arousing him more.

"Teme! These are not jutsu!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't that loud since he seemed to be out of breath.

Not wanting to stop, Sasuke stalled and asked, "Then what are they?"

Gripping the carpet harder as Sasuke continued grinding against him, Naruto retorted with, "Bad things that you should not do!"

Sasuke rocked his hips faster harder against Naruto's while moving his face to Naruto's ear.

In a lust-filled voice, he asked, "How can this be bad when it feels _so_ good?"

Sasuke's voice sounded so damn sexy to Naruto that he moaned out loud. "Teme," he said, still trying, but not wanting to stop the shinobi's actions.

"Dobe." With that, Sasuke placed his thumbs on Naruto's hipbones, just like he saw Kayuza do to Inuki. He massaged his thumbs around and under the bone, which caused to Naruto to raise his off the ground and moan loudly.

Groaning in pleasure, Sasuke hurriedly picked the manga up from the floor and turned to a certain page. Panting, he pointed to the page and voiced, "I want to do this."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the manga. They were 69-ing. He gulped. "You don't want to do _that_!"

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's arousal and began moving it up and down. "Don't tell me what I don't want to do."

With a clouded mind and a body only wanting more of what Sasuke was giving him, the Kyuubi vessel asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Let me see what I have to do."

The young Uchiha handed the blonde the manga who stared at the pictures, memorizing movements of mouths and hands. He had some knowledge of what to do; when he was younger, some perverted hermit, who lived in the apartment adjacent to his, would yell _nasty _things in his drunken state.

"Are we going to do this?" asked Naruto, hoping that Sasuke didn't change his mind.

"Hai," was the reponse.

In a second, Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's jacket, desperately trying to unzip it. After unzipping it, he pulled it towards him to raise Naruto's upper half off the bed, making it easier to take off the ugly orange jacket and pull the black shirt over Naruto's head. Following the clothing removal of the upper half, Sasuke moved his hands to the sides of the gaudy orange pants. He disentangled his body from the blonde's and pulled the pants off and threw them to the floor.

Staring at the almost-naked body of the blonde, Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto saw this and blushed. "Hurry up, teme."

With that, Sasuke removed all of his clothing, excluding his navy blue boxers. He then pushed Naruto onto his back, getting on top of him.

"What are you—?"

Sasuke stopped Naruto's question with a kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss that made them both melt. After another short kiss and a loving smile from Sasuke, he asked, "Ready?"

Naruto smiled, "Hai."

Slowly, he slipped Naruto's black boxers done his body, his member hardening at the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him. He shuddered, in pleasure, at the thought of what they were going to do. He also realized that they couldn't do _that_ if he didn't take off his boxers and assume the position.

He removed his boxers and moved his way up to kiss Naruto. Their naked bodies touched in all the _right_ places while they kissed. Pulling away, Sasuke stared into deep cerulean eyes. Naruto nodded his head.

Seeing that, Sasuke got into position, his face directly above Naruto's member and Naruto's face beneath Sasuke's member. Tentatively, Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's member. The blonde groaned, hips automatically lifting off the bed to be engulfed in that warmth again. Placing his hands on Naruto's hips, Sasuke pushed them down to the bed, pinning them there.

Easily deciding that he loved hearing Naruto sound like that, the genius nin licked the tip again. Following a few more _slow_ licks, Naruto realized he wasn't doing anything. He looked at Sasuke's member and, remembering Sasuke's previous actions, he did the same; he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and raised his head several centimeters to have his tongue make contact with Sasuke's wet tip.

Sasuke groaned and ceased his actions for a second. Suddenly, he was hit was valor (and horniness) and engulfed Naruto's member into his mouth.

"Sasuke!" screamed Naruto, his head falling to the side. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Naruto's member, wanting Naruto to scream his name some more. "Nnn," Naruto moaned, gripping Sasuke's butt cheeks as a few tears rolled down his face.

_Awwww fuck _groaned Naruto with shut eyes. _So much…_True, the feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth around his member was too much for Naruto's body to handle; the pleasure was so intense that Naruto couldn't stop the hot tears from forming in his beautiful eyes.

Naruto was brought back to reality as he felt Sasuke's tip touch his face as his hips were gyrating. Thinking of Sasuke pleasuring him only made Naruto want to pleasure Sasuke in the same way. Opening his mouth, he surrounded the Uchiha's member with his hot orifice.

"Naruto…" the prodigy gasped out, pausing his actions as the blonde sucked his member. Mustering up his strength to continue, Sasuke put his mouth around Naruto's tip and sucked. With one hand, he pumped most of Naruto's length; the other hand, made its way to the blonde's testicles and began to massage them.

"S-s-sas…nnn…."

Smirking, the raven continued his actions. _Knowing_ that his rival/friend (and koibito?) smirked, Naruto copied Sasuke's actions.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, causing the other ninja to smirk.

Both could feel that the other was close to coming, so they quickened their movements. Moans were escaping both boys' mouths and consequently vibrating the members that the mouths surrounded.

Feeling his release coming, Naruto released Sasuke's member from his mouth and screamed, "Sasuke!"

Placing a hand on Sasuke's member, Naruto began pumping with fast strokes, making Sasuke come yelling, "Naruto!" a few seconds later.

Weakly crawling his way back to Naruto, Sasuke kissed the blonde on the cheek and smiled. He chuckled, "I think we need to practice some more another day."

"Hai," was the weary, but agreeing, voice.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled his black silk bedcovers over them. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4 END CHAPTER 4**

Omg. That took me so long to write. I didn't know how to make 'em come. Blah.

I so badly wanted to finish writing this chapter earlier this week for u guyz, but I had no time.

Oh, man. My mind is so in the gutter all the time. During school, I would think how sasuke is a **quiet** bastard. Then I'd imagine him at home, in a huge ass mansion, in his room with silk sheets **doing **Naruto and screaming Naruto's name **really loud** in pleasure when he came. God, it was hot.

Review please! The more reviews I see, the more inspired I am to write.

**Ooh! NOTE! NOTE! I think I'll be finishing up this story in a couple of chapters. I have some ideas for better stories. This story seems like it's basically gonna be smut; the others will be much better. One will be angst/romance. Another: romance/humor.**

**GRRRRR. I JUSS HOPE I HAVE TIME TO WRITE/TYPE. Got a lit term paper and other stuff to worry about. Blah.**


	5. Thoughts of Claiming Naruto

**Notes:**

-Whoa. this is gonna be in the **teme's POV**!

-first part takes place in Sasuke's room (when UN and him first get the manga) refer to chapter 4

**-**thanx towinrytheangelalchemist. I changed 'jutsus' (last chappie) to 'justu'

_**x-End of this chapter sets up for upcoming chappies-x**_

**BEGIN CHAPTER 5 BEGIN CHAPTER 5 BEGIN CHAPTER 5 BEGIN CHAPTER 5 BEGIN CHAPTER 5**

"Aah!" yelled my excited dobe. "Do you think they're going to do the jutsu now? Do you think this manga will teach us _real_ justu?" He began jumping up and down on _my _bed. I groaned inwardly. The thought of _him_ on _my **bed** _was stirring emotions within me.

_What did I hear other boys say? _I asked myself. _Something about water—cold water. Ah, perhaps a glass of water will help these feelings in my stomach and…._

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked the cute blonde.

"Oh, sure! Thanks! Water would be nice!" he replied politely.

I exited my room, leaving Naruto alone, **excited, **on my bed_. Ah, fuck _I groaned. _Why am I having these thoughts? Oh, yeah, _I remembered, _it was because of our accidental kiss._

I thought about that day at the academy, the thoughts clouding my mind as I suddenly walked aimlessly through different rooms and hallways. _His lips were so warm and soft against my own. Dammit, of course I'd have feelings and these thoughts about him! He was my first kiss. And honestly, I'm glad it was him. I've been closer with him than anyone else, and I'd die if one of those annoying, meretricious girls touched me._

I shivered, thinking initially that it was caused by the thought of a fangirl touching me, but finally comprehended it was because my foot touched the surface of cold tiles. _The kitchen. What did I come here for again? Naruto. Not **for **Naruto—to **get** water for Naruto, and me. _In the semi-darkness, I found my way over to the cupboards that held the glasses. Reaching out, I choose two cups and proceeded to fill them with water. I drank my cup of water and was relieved that the knot that was previously in my stomach was now defunct. _Well, _I thought, _that tingling in my stomach wasn't there for a couple minutes before I drank the water. Whatever. _Refilling my cup, I carried both water-filled cups back to my room.

I quietly reentered my room, trying to not disturb Naruto as he read. After a few minutes, he still did not acknowledge my presence, so I coughed to get his attention. His body jerked off from my bed in surprise and he ostensibly tried to hide Kakashi-sensei's book. _Why the hell is he so jumpy?_

"What's with you?" I inquired, sounding agitated to mask my concern. _The hell? Did he steal something and put it in his pants?! _He was perplexing me. I added, "And your pants? You better not have stolen anything from me." I looked around me room. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place. _Or was it? Why the hell did he look down at his pants and then all of a sudden look like a kid that's been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing? Very suspicious. Maybe I should check what's in his pants?_ I contained a laugh when I realized the perverted double meaning of my thought. _Well, it wouldn't be _that_ bad to do. Hehehe. I could just explain to him that I thought he stole something. Or—_

My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's outburst. "This is not a book of jutsu!"

_Liar! _Angrily, I asked,"What?"

He repeated, "This is not a book of jutsu."

_Liar! And I thought I could trust him. _"Then what is it?" I asked, waiting to see what lie he'd come up with this time.

I studied Naruto as he paused, thinking of what to say. After a minute, he replied, "It's nothing. You **do not** want to read this." Heading towards my door, he added, "I'll slip this back to Kakashi-sensei."

_Slip it back to Kakash-sensei my ass! _I grabbed his arm. "Don't lie. Why are you keeping all the jutsu for yourself? We need to become stronger, and _this_ will help us!"

"No, it won't. **Trust** me, teme. You **don't** want to read _this_." That conniving twit! My opinions of him rapidly changed. He always seemed helpful, _honest._ Those qualities were alluring, but, now….

Naruto pulled away from my grasp. _Baka_. I easily snatched the book from his tan hands and held the book up high.

"Don't tell me what I don't want to read," I said, seething. I was about to open the book when the liar lunged at me.

"No!" _Attacking me so I won't learn any jutsu? **He's** the teme! _I dodged him and he ungracefully feel to the floor. _Actually, he's an usuratonkachi_. I rolled him onto his back and straddled him.

I knew he truly didn't want me to read the manga. _The_ s_elfish idiot_. So I was going to piss him off by reading it. "Let's see what the dobe's been hiding from me, shall we?"

I opened the book and returned to the page that we left off on. I quickly skimmed the page before turning it. I read the text on the second page and thought _what the hell is going on?! _I looked at the pictures that went with the text and realized what Naruto said was true—this was **not** a book of jutsu. **Definitely **not a book of jutsu. _He **wasn't** lying to me. _That thought made me smile as my trust in him propagated.

_**AFTER THEIR 69-ING (refer to chapter 4, if u want)**_

"I think we need to practice some more another day."

"Hai," was the weary, but blissfully agreeing voice of my lover. _Lover? Did I just call him my koibito? Why _would _I consider who my koibito, anyway? Hm, his qualities and attitude towards others is laudable—as well as his body. _I hugged my Naruto's body closer to mine as I thatched us with my bed sheets and comforter. I smiled. _Lover_. Yes. I thought of him as my lover. I want him to be my first everything.

However, I don't know he feels about me. _I'll have to ask him tomorrow because he's sleeping now. _Before drifting off to dreamland, my last thought was _if Naruto is mine, I'll have to **claim **him._

**END CHAPTER 5 END CHAPTER 5 END CHAPTER 5 END CHAPTER 5 END CHAPTER 5**

Yoyoooooooo. I wonder if I should sleep now or write a chappie for another story. Dunno.

**Reviews please!**

**Ah, I have just formed thoughts for chapter 6. if it's short, I'll type it and post it up after this.**

**-ILNY**


	6. Do You Know What People in Love Do?

Hm, I feel like typing chapter 6 for this story instead of my other story. Aiiteeee. Here we go!

**BEGIN CHAPTER 6 BEGIN CHAPTER 6 BEGIN CHAPTER 6 BEGIN CHAPTER 6 BEGIN CHAPTER 6**

The following morning, Sasuke awoke feeling unusually warm.

_Why is it so warm? _he asked himself. He looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair and tan arms wrapped around his middle. _Naruto_ he thought, and then smiled as he remembered last name and his newly found feelings for his dobe.

"Hm, Sasuke," moaned Naruto against the prodigy's stomach. Though the sentence was terse, it was enough to heat Sasuke's lower regions. "Oh, God, Sasuke," continued Naruto in his sleep and began to slowly dry hump Sasuke's leg.

"Fuck!" gritted out the raven-haired shinobi in a hushed voice. "Naruto," he said while pushing the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Wake up."

The blonde's mind was still in dreamland as his thrusts against Sasuke's leg became more frequent. "Ah, Sasuke…"

Sasuke was about to lose his mind. He wanted Naruto. He needed Naruto. _And_, he was going to _claim _Naruto.

With the dint of his hands, he disentangled Naruto's arms from his stomach and flipped Naruto onto his back, pinning the tan hands above his head. The sudden movement awoke the blonde from his fruity (LEMONY :P) fantasy and caused him to bat his eyelids to attain a clearer vision of his surroundings.

"Sasuke?!" screamed the blonde, not recalling the previous night and wondering why he was in a room which was not his own.

"Hm, dobe?" asked Sasuke while grinding their erections together.

Naruto's eyes closed in pleasure. "Sasu…"

"Don't you remember what happened last night, Naru?" The young Uchiha continued to grind against Naruto while moving his face near the blonde's. After kissing the red lips, Sasuke traveled his lips downward, placing them on Naruto's neck.

Pausing from sucking and biting on the beautiful neck, Sasuke reiterated, "Do you remember, Naru?"

Naruto shuddered in pleasure before shaking his head up and down vigorously.

_I want him to be mine!_ shouted Sasuke's mind. "Naruto," began Sasuke in a pleading voice, causing the blonde to open his eyes slightly and look at the staid face before him.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he noticed that Sasuke was immobile.

Placing his forehead on the bed to the right of Naruto's head, Sasuke whispered, "I love you."

The Kyuubi-vessel's breath caught in his throat. _What? _thought Naruto, befuddled. "What, what did you say?" asked the blonde, slowly.

"Aishiteru," responded Sasuke in a serious voice. _Please love me back_ pleaded Sasuke's mind.

Naruto began breathing hard. _Does he really love me? _A thousand thoughts raced through Naruto's mind as his breathing became more rapid. _I feel connected to him…I love him…Does he love me?_

"Do you really love me?" inquired Naruto after a few minutes of silence.

Relieved that his love finally spoke after an awkward silence, Sasuke placed his weight on Naruto's and buried his face against Naruto's neck. "I really love you, dobe."

With a huge smile spread across his face, Naruto forced Sasuke to look into his eyes. "I love you too, Teme." After wrapping his arms around Sasuke's body in a tight embrace, Naruto whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you…."

Lifting his weight off his koibito, Sasuke grinned at the fox boy. Pecking him on the lips, Sasuke's face retreated and he asked, "And do you know what people in love do?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course! They love each other!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. _No, dobe! Well, yeah, they do love each other, but…_

"Yeah, but they also—" Sasuke didn't continue, waiting for his lover to catch on with the aid of his suggestive eyebrows.

While waving his hand for Sasuke to continue on, Naruto asked, "Uh huh. They also?"

Placing his hands on either side of the blonde's face, Sasuke moved his face within centimeters of Naruto's and looked directly into his eyes. "People in love, _make love_."

"Nani?!" shouted the blonde.

**END CHAPTER 6 END CHAPTER 6 END CHAPTER 6 END CHAPTER 6 END CHAPTER 6 END CHAPTER 6**

Yoyo. I could have continued, but I'll see what u guys thinking of this chappie. Next chapter is gonna be a continuation from this scene. What does our naru-chan think about making love? Teehee

ILNY


	7. Nani?

Omgosh. I haven't written anything in months. Hopefully this comes out aiite.

**BEGIN CHAPTER 7 BEGIN CHAPTER 7 BEGIN CHAPTER 7!!!! (finally, ne?)**

"Why are you _surprised_?" questioned Sasuke, wondering if surprised was how he should describe the blonde's reaction.

"I'm, surprised because, well, I don't think we should _do_ _**that**_."

Sasuke's face fell and his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the lover. "Why don't you want to make love, Naru-chan? You know, I wouldn't hurt you. I mean, it'd be painful at first, but, _why not_? We just did this," he said and moved his hand to show vestiges on his bed of their previous night.

"We're too young, Sasuke," Naruto told him honestly.

Hope was not lost! The raven let out a sigh of relief. "So, in the future, we will make love?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, my gosh. I thought you never wanted to do it."

"Nani?! Of course not! I'm guy, Sasuke. It's inevitable that I'll get horny and wanna **do **something."

Sasuke chuckled at his lover's response. After a few moments of fantasizing about the future, the prodigy's eyes opened wide. "Wait, but _when_ will be old enough to do it?"

A cute smile formed on the rosy lips of the tan boy. "It won't be long," he began, causing Sasuke to let out a sigh of relief. "I think we'll be old enough when we're 21," informed the blonde. "We're almost 13, so just eight more years to go!"

"_Nani?!_" screamed the Sharingan-user in horror with eyes the size of basketballs. _He's got to be kidding! Eight years! _Sasuke shut his eyes, turned his head downwards, and began shaking his head. _No, no, no._ _I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands of his body. That chiseled chest, those firm abs, that tight ass…_

"…joking."

I might jump him before we're 21. Fuck…please tell me he's… 

"…joking. Sasuke!" yelled the blonde, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked in a daze as he raised his eyes to cerulean ones. _Look at that face. So beautiful. Kami-sama, I might just jump him now_.

"Geez, Sasuke, I said I was **joking**."

"_Nani?!_ What do you mean you were joking?!"

"He he," nervously laughed out the blonde while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Eight years is a long time, 'Suke. Even though I do have a lot of self-restraint, do you think I'd really be capable of keeping my hands off your body? I just want to uuuh you right now," he admitted, a very sexy expression on his face as he said 'uuuh.'

" 'Uuuh' me? What exactly does that mean?" questioned the older boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto quickly responded innocently, not wanting the raven to know he _really_ wanted to **do** something with him.

"Uh huh, right," Sasuke remarked, disbelieving the answer he received. _Oh, just let me do you! I know you want me to. I'd __**uuuh**__ you good every night. Fuck, I gotta calm down. _The cream-skinned boy closed his eyes and took deep breaths. _Calm down, Sasuke, calm down. _His eyes snapped open._ Wait!_ "Wait! You never told me when we'd be old enough to make love!"

"I think I'll be ready when we're 15."

Sasuke looked at the blonde hard. "Really?"

"Hai."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief for the nth time that moring. "15. Okay. About three years." The raven nodded his head up and down. "Yes, three years. I can wait for three years. Believe it!"

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly. "That's my line!" he said and playfully punched Sasuke in the arm.

He hugged the blonde close to his chest and laid them both on the mattress, pulling up the comforter to their shoulders. The ball of sunshine smiled as Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and held him even more closely. "Three years," he repeated.

"Uh hm," confirmed Naruto a bit sleepily.

"Three years without doing anything sexually with you," spoke the raven, drifting into dreamland.

"Uh h—nani?!"

**END CHAPTER 7**

If you're confused by the last line, it'll make more sense in chapter 8.

byezzzzz

-ILNY


	8. Naruto Talks in the End

**BEGIN CHAPTER 8 BEGIN CHAPTER 8 BEGIN CHAPTER 8**

"Hey, Forehead-girl," greeted the long-haired blonde.

"Ino-pig," responded her fifteen-year-old friend.

"I can't wait to see my Sasuke."

_Inner Sakura: Grrr! Like he'd be interested in you! _Sakura pushed the side of her body into Ino's purple-clad one. "Ino-pig!"

Ino pushed against her, "Wide forehead!"

"You're just jealous he's on my team and not yours!"

"If you're such great teammates, when are Kakashi and him coming back?

_**Begin Flashback**_

_"Sakura, Naruto. Come here," said their Sensei._

_"What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Do we have another mission?" asked an excited Naruto._

_"No."_

_"Where's Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired, looking in every direction._

_"He's packing."_

_"Huh?" both teens questioned._

_"I'll be doing extensive training with Sasuke to further his blood limit abilities."_

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura while waving her hand rapidly at the youngest Uchiha._

_"Hn." _Annoying_ he thought._

_"When are you coming back?"_

_"__Never__," he answered cynically before walking away._

What?!?!! _screamed Inner Sakura._

_Later in the day, Naruto found the sulking girl._

_"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's the matter?" _

_"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!" she cried._

_The blond sweatdropped. _Jeez _he thought while rolling his eyes at the Sasuke-forever-fangirl. "He'll only be gone for three weeks, Sakura-chan."_

"_What?" she asked confused and sniffling._

"_He'll be back in three weeks with Kakashi-sensei._

**_End Flashback_**

Sakura smirked at her friend. "Three weeks. Sasuke told me so, and he also said he'd miss me!"

_Yeah right! _thought Ino.

"Well, it's been three weeks since they left! So they're coming back today! Sasuke-kun will be so excited to see me!"

"But you're not going to be the first thing he sees when he comes back!"

_She's going to say, 'it's going to be me,'_ predicted Sakura.

"It's going to be your big, fat, UGLY FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!!!"

While the teen girls were screaming and hitting each other, Kakashi strolled past them, glancing at them before returning his eyes to his orange X-rated book.

* * *

Waiting in a tree by the Konoha gates, Naruto sprung up as he saw his perverted sensei and boyfriend return. After seeing Kakashi walk away, Naruto jumped down and appeared at Sasuke's side. Checking that nobody was watching them, Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand into the air. The secret couple jumped across dozens of rooftops before arriving at the Uchiha mansion. There, Naruto opened the front door with the key Sasuke had given him years ago, and pushed the older teen inside. 

Once inside, the fourteen-year-old blond reached his hand behind Sasuke's head, pulling his face to meet his in a heated kiss. Pulling away for a breath, Sasuke said, "I missed you, too, dobe. Why—" He was not able to complete his question because Naruto connected their lips once again. After a long minute, Naruto pulled away and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom.

Kicking Sasuke's door open, Naruto threw the cream-colored boy on the bed and jumped on his lover. Kissing him, he placed his hands on his hipbones, slowly sliding them up under his black shirt. One tan hand ran up and down Sasuke's side while the other caressed his toned abs. Sasuke let out a pleasured sigh, his body aching to be touched by the hands that had not touched him in weeks. Feeling Naruto push his shirt up, Sasuke sat up, letting Naruto pull the unnecessary garment off. Naruto attacked Sasuke's plump, rosy lips with his own and pressed his body against the fifteen-year-old's, pushing his upper half back down to the bed.

Naruto kissed and nipped at Sasuke's lips before sliding his tongue into Sasuke's hot mouth and running his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Nnnn," Sasuke moaned, feeling more blood rush to his nether region as the tongue tickled his mouth. _He's never been so dominant before_ Sasuke thought, turned on and worried at the same time.

Giving Sasuke's swollen lips one last kiss, Naruto began kissing the other teen's cheek, his jaw line, and down to his neck, spending time there to leave love marks. After admiring his mark, the blond kissed his way down to Sasuke's beautiful chest, teasing his nipples with his teasing mouth and skilled hands. Afterward, Naruto kissed down Sasuke's hard six-pack, delving his tongue Sasuke's bellybutton.

"Nnn," Sasuke moaned, but moaned even louder when Naruto grabbed the organ he missed so much. Naruto moaned just looking at Sasuke in such an aroused state. "Uuhhh, Naruto, Naru," moaned the older teen as the tanned hand pumped him a few times. He tried to look at the beautiful blond he hadn't seen in what seemed like eternity, but his eyelids kept fluttering shut as Naruto's hand picked up speed, causing more friction and constriction of his pants against his hard member. "Naru, oh, Naruto."

In a second, Naruto pulled down Sasuke's boxers and pants down to his creamy, muscular thighs. The pantser (1) moaned as he saw an all too familiar organ spring free from its confinements.

"Naruto, ta—Ahh fuck!" Naruto placed his hot mouth around Sasuke's leaking tip, Sasuke's arm instinctively extending to reach his hand down in golden locks. _Take off your clothes_ Sasuke thought but couldn't say. Each time he opened his mouth, only guttural groans and moans were voiced. Starting at the tip, Naruto inched more of the hard member into his mouth and then ascended, only return back down, taking in more each time he did so. He repeated his pattern until he was finally deep throating Sasuke's manhood, this time causing Sasuke to _scream_ out his name, not moan.

_Fuck_ groaned Sasuke. _Good thing he…_ "Uuh!"_… meant we could do other sexual things instead of making love for three years. I…_"Unh, Naruto!" _…would have jumped a long time ago if he kept his body away from mine._

Sasuke took in a breath of surprise. "Huh?" He was on all fours. _Is he being seme?! _he thought worriedly and frightened. "Wait!" he screamed. Naruto ignored him and spread Sasuke's cheeks with his thumbs. Lathering up his tongue with saliva, he moved his face to line up perfectly with Sasuke's exposed hole. He moved his face closer to the hole and boldly licked it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at the new sensation and his elbows buckled, causing him to fall on his forearms. "What, wha-wha-what are—aaaah!" His stuttering ended with a long moan as Naruto pushed his wet muscle into Sasuke's tight opening and moved it around. "Uuuh!" Sasuke's cock had never felt so painful before; it felt like it would explode. Another moan escaped from the pleasured teen as Naruto ran one hand up and down his back thigh and butt cheek.

Finally, it moved to the front of his thigh and slowly crept its way Sasuke's tip, rubbing it and encasing it. "Naruto!" Naruto couldn't see it, and Sasuke would never tell him that tears from intense pleasure were actually leaking from his closed eyelids. "Uhh," Sasuke whined, feeling a sense of emptiness when Naruto removed his tongue from his virgin hole. Naruto brought his fingers to his lips and licked Sasuke's pre-cum clean from his digits, savoring the taste. He continued to lick his whole palm and the sides of his fingers before pushing his tongue back into Sasuke and grabbing the hard cock with his saliva-lubricated hand.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke cried as Naruto slowly worked his cock. _Aww, shit_ he moaned as Naruto's hand picked up speed and stroked him quickly. "Naru, aahh, Naruto," he moaned incessantly as he felt his climax building, his breathing becoming more ragged. "Uuh, Naruto! Naruto, I, uhhhn, I'm, nnn, ah! Narutoo!" Sasuke finally screamed as he came **hard** in Naruto's tan hand, his front side, and on his comforter. Panting and drained, Sasuke let his rear collapse to the soft bed. With closed eyes, he gripped the pillow with a fist and moaned to the blond, "Gggod, that was amazing." He smiled brightly into the pillow and then asked perversely, "And that's what I get for being gone for a few weeks?" _I wonder what I'd get if I were gone for longer?_

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was hesitant before saying, "Actually, that's what you get because I'm leaving."

**END CHAPTER 8 END CHAPTER 8 END CHAPTER 8**

(1) the one who pulls the pants down. ya know, like being "pantsed" (spelling?) is someone getting their pants pulled down. So I'm assuming the person pulling it down is the pantser.

There's chappy 8 for ya! Reviews appreciated! ) [damn that took me a long time to type up! My eyes were hurting while typing, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

dang, i thought i'd end the story by now. i'm thinking there are 2-4 chapters left of this story.

ILNY


	9. Why He's Leaving

08:05:08 11:39PM

I'M BACK . Well, I've been back…sorta, but been…occupied. OMG, it's been really about a **year** since I updated this. During that time, I discovered the joys of YOUTUBEEEEEEE. Lots of YAOI there! So, I've been there the past year instead of writing…

School starts in a few weeks for me. Thought I'd at least get a chap in before I got busy (not at all in a dirty way hahaha). I was juss familiarizing myself with this story and I cannot believe I left you guys with that cliff hanger in chapter 8! for this long!! SO, here we go!! Wait, A NOTE! Sorry if it sucks. Haven't really been writing in…well, a year. And sorry if I don't get the mannerisms of characters correct. I've actually got distanced from naruto in the past year… I'm into _prince of tennis_ now :D

zOt../**BEGIN CHAPTER 9 FOR THE STORY**/..zOt

Sasuke sat up abruptly. "NANI?!" The prodigy, who often looked stoic, now had his mouth agape, eyes filled with shock and sorrow.

Naruto said regretfully, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke's anger and grief were emoted as he yelled, "**YOU'RE **sorry?!" He huffed and asked, "You're _sorry_?" In a choking sob, Sasuke let out, "I thought we were going to be together forever!" In his situation, Sasuke still rolled his eyes and snorted at himself for saying that previous girly/corny line. He shook his head to clear it. "I thought you loved me!" he screamed, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

Cerulean eyes opened slightly from shock. "I _do_ love you. I don't see why you're so angry! I'm—"

"You don't see why I'm angry?!" Sasuke clenched his fists. He was shaking, and he didn't know if it was from rage or woe. "**God**, Naruto!" he shrieked through tightly-clenched teeth. "You're **leaving** me!"

"I have to go!" he responded.

"Why?" the raven-haired boy asked accusingly while crossing his arms across his chest. "_Why_ do you have to go?" After letting out a quivering breath, he asked the question he dreaded most, "_Who_ are you leaving me for?"

"I'm leaving with Jiraiya tomorrow," answered the blond.

Sasuke grimaced. "**Jiraiya?!**_ Jiraiya?! _That perverted, _old_ guy?! You're leaving **me** for **him**?!"

"God, Sasuke, you're such a crybaby!" Naruto said exasperatedly. "It's the same thing as you leaving with Kakashi!"

"What are you talking about?!" the raven shouted. "I left with him to train! I didn't leave—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto interrupted quickly, extending his arms and flapping his palm-down hands up and down. "What the hell do you think _I'm_ doing?"

Sasuke huffed, trying to look angry though now he was confused. "You said you're leaving. With Jiraiya. Leaving me. For Jiraiya."

"Okay, whoa. I don't know what you're thinking, Sasuke, but I'm not _leaving_ **you** _for_ Jiraiya. I'm leaving you to **train** with Jiraiya. Just like you left me to train with Kakashi." Naruto observed Sasuke closely with each word he spoke.

Sasuke processed what Naruto said and mouthed, 'Oh.'

"You dumbass!" The younger teen screamed in relief, glad his boyfriend just misunderstood Naruto's statement and now realized his error. He jumped on Sasuke and hugged him tightly, putting his face directly in front of Sasuke's. With a smile, a smile due to Naruto actually seeing Sasuke utterly confused for once in his life, Naruto asked, "Did you think I was leaving you—like leaving you and our relationship—for a dirty, old pervert?!" Naruto chuckled at his boyfriend's inanity and then rubbed his cheek, like a cat, against Sasuke's. "Aww, you're so cute!"

Sasuke growled softly, feigned anger, and pushed against the orange-clad ninja lightly to appear like he was trying to get released from his lover's embrace. He sighed and muttered into Naruto's hair, "It was just a mistake. We all make mistakes."

"Yes we do, but when you make one, you royally do it. Gosh, I cannot believe you thought….Gah." Naruto hugged him tighter, "You're so cute." Naruto lifted his eyes upward as he recollected their conversation, surely the most interesting conversation he ever had in his life. He laughed softly. "You overreacted so fast!" he stated.

Sasuke, who wanted to cross his arms in defense but could not because of the blond's hold on him, wrapped his arms around the younger teen fifteen seconds later as he realized that he indeed overreacted too quickly. He really took Naruto's words out of context. _I guess hearing him say he was leaving was…unbearable. _Sasuke smiled against Naruto's hair. _I must truly love him_.

Sasuke sighed heavily, remembering that Naruto _was_ leaving. "So, what's your deal with Jiraiya?" he asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with Jiraiya to train for…." Naruto purposely garbled the last bit of his statement.

"Wait, what was that?" Sasuke questioned. "Leaving for how long?"

"…months."

Sasuke swiftly disentangled himself from Naruto and pushed him back by the shoulders with such force from sudden shock. For the umpteenth time that day Sasuke's eyes were wide. "What?! Months? How many months?!"

Naruto looked sideways as he said, "Five months."

"FIVE MONTHS?!" Sasuke screamed in distress. "Five months? Five..." Sasuke kept repeating that time period.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "See, that's why I did that to you."

"B-but, that's so long! What am I supposed _to do_ while you're away?"

Coolly, Naruto answered, "Imagine what it's going to be like when you make love to me."

Sasuke locked his eyes with his lover's, searching. The prodigy was confused, yet again that day. He had never heard Naruto talk about that in _almost_ **three** years.

Naruto smiled inwardly. He had actually said his last statement with ease like he had planned to; he knew such a bold, semi-explicit sentence coming from his virgin mouth would confuse his lover. He actually planned on that instant being the first time making Sasuke befuddled, but luck was on his side today and this was the second time seeing Sasuke confused.

The blond then tried to look serious so Sasuke would understand what Naruto was really saying.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's shining eyes very slightly open wider, his smile widen, and Naruto's head slowly nodding up and down. The prodigy's eyes opened wide in realization. "You mean…?"

Naruto nodded bigger and his smile grew again.

"B-but I thought you wanted to wait until you were 15?"  
Naruto answered in excitement. He had thought about this thoroughly. "The next time we meet, I'll be 15."

Sasuke stared deeply into his lover's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked in a serious tone, though his excitement was clearly evident. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and yes," Naruto answered, his smile and nod growing with each word. "I think I'll be ready," he said.

Sasuke's heart beat faster in anticipation, excitement, fear, nervousness.

Naruto pinched him softly and said sternly with a small, selfish pout on his face, "You better make our first time special, teme."

Sasuke immediately hugged the blond tightly. "I will. I promise."

zOt../**End Chapter 9**/..zOt

end 1:00 AM.

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!


	10. Practicing

6.20.09 2:45pm

Hey you guys! I've been making you guys wait for almost a year now for a new chapter! Gomen-nasai!! I've been busy with college and online competitions that earn money if I'm a finalist.

Since I have several in-progress stories, I work on them in a cycle. For example, since I'm coming out with a chapter for this story, the next chapter I'll come out with will be for another story of mine, then another story, etc until I get back to this one. I'll try not to make you guys wait that long again for a new chappy.

I already planned on getting a chapter out this week, but I want to do this even more so after I saw my grades/GPA for last quarter. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (as you might know, I tend to come to ff.n when I'm pissed). Freaking…most of them are in the B range. Sux butt. I'm going to have to work so hard in the upcoming years to have a high and stable GPA.

Okayyyyyyy! Here we go! (I didn't write it out, so I'm typing as my old ideas come back to me)

_**WARNING!!!!!!!! LEMON!!!!!!**_

**zot\Begin Chapter 10/zot**

It was the end of August, two months since Sasuke's blond kitsune had left him to train with that old pervert Jiraiya. Sasuke lied on his bed staring at the pictures Naruto sent him for his birthday back in July. Some were of the blond training. He was in the water, high up in the trees, high up in the air. Sasuke's favorites though, were three related pictures of his lover. The first one was of Naruto pointing to himself. The second was of him forming a heart with his hands—the index to pinky fingers of each hand curving and touching the same finger of the opposite hand to for the arches of a heart and his thumbs touching to form the bottom of a heart. The third picture was of Naruto pointing at the camera—at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and smiled, closing his eyes. "Naruto," he whispered, longing to be with his koi. Sasuke felt around his bed for the letter that Naruto also sent. Upon grasping it, he brought it to his face and opened his eyes. He reread the line the made him _busy_ at night.

_You better make our first time special, teme._

Sasuke licked his lips. _Our first time_ he thought as dirty images popped into his head. Every time he thought of how he could make it special, no ideas came to mind because his naughty hands would distract him as they caressed his own body, imagining they were the blond's tan hands. To this day, more than a month after receiving that letter from Naruto and even more so after Naruto spoke those words to him, Sasuke still hadn't come up with a way to make their first time "special."

_Ah, screw it, _Sasuke thought for the millionth time. He got out of bed, shut off the lights, and made sure all his blinds were closed fully—he didn't want anyone, most likely his gossipy fangirls, witnessing what he was about to do. The prodigy slipped under his sheets and softly ran a hand up his sides, causing his back to slightly arch. He brushed a nipple and moaned, "Naruto." He then began to use both hands, where one would tease his nipples and the other would slowly go up and down his inner thighs. "Nnnn, Naruto."

The young Uchiha quickly removed his boxers and placed an index finger on the base of the biggest vein on his member and slowly ran it up to the tip, causing him to shudder in ecstasy, "Ngn! Naruto!" He swirled his thumb around his tip slowly and then gradually sped up.

"Fuck yes!" he silently screamed.

He imagined what it'd be like with Naruto. Sasuke stood up until he was on his knees. He imagined Naruto on all four's and him behind him, thrusting into his tight, hot body. Sasuke, embarrassed to do this (and thus why the blinds were closed and him fully sheathed by his covers so no one could definitely say what he was doing beneath his sheets), but horny, began thrusting into the air where he imagined Naruto would be.

He soon changed positions as if Naruto were on his back and Sasuke on top. He placed one hand on the bed and thrusted into his hand, faster and faster until he finally came with the blond's name on his lips.

Sasuke fell onto the bed and breathed heavily into his pillow. Once his breathing leveled, he hugged his pillow and thought _only three more months until you'll be with me again._

**zot\End Chapter 10/zot**

Ehh, wasn't too comfortable writing this, that's why it's pretty short, but…it had to be done? Lol, iono. Also, I didn't want to reread what (smut) I wrote so there may be mistakes.

(side note: I'm sort of getting out of yaoi…)

Lucky you guys. Since I think this is semi-short, I may get out another chapter for this before any other story.

Reviews appreciated!

-ILNY


	11. Changing Places

08.28.09

Hey everyone!

School starts back up for me in a few weeks. Thought I'd get a chapter out before school starts. Planning to get a chapter for my other on-going story out and if I'm up to it, I'll get out a new story that I've written a few chapters for. My reason for now releasing new stories is because I don't want to live fans hanging if I cease fanfiction or I can't update in a timely manner.

**Zot/Begin Chapter 11/Zot**

For Naruto's birthday, a few weeks ago on October 10, Sasuke sent his lover similar pictures that Naruto sent him. He took pictures of himself that spelled out that he loved Naruto. And of course, Sasuke sent Naruto a box of his favorite ramen soup of different flavors.

Sasuke sighed as he thought when he'd be able to tell Naruto in person once again that he loved him. It had been four months—four long months—since he has saw his fox. And _Dammit_ Sasuke thought _I still don't know how I could make our first time "special."_ His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought hard. _Rose petals on the bed?_ he thought. _Would Naruto like that_? Sasuke chuckled loudly at his next thought _Maybe he'd like ramen noodles on the bed sheets? _Sasuke frowned. _Maybe Naruto would be too consumed with the noodles to pay attention to me? _

"Gah!" he groaned in frustration. "I don't know what to do!" _Candles? Bondage? _"I don't know!" he cried out in anguish.

zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot zot

"Geez, perverted old man! Stop getting us kicked out of the hotels because you "accidentally" walk into the women's sauna!"

"Ahh, it's not my fault. My eyes are bad. I thought those saunas were for men," he said as his eyes peeked out behind the curtains of the hotel room window onto the street. "Hehee," he screamed in delight as he saw someone on the street.

_Another woman_ thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Naruto," Jiraiya began, then cleared his throat to sound more deep and serious, "I have _business_ to take care of in town. I'll be out for a few hours. Stay here and channel your chakra to different parts of your body."

"Hai," Naruto responded.

"Ja ne," the sannin said as he exited the room.

From outside, Naruto could here manly squealing and feet running.

"Ero-sennin," the blond said under his breath and shook his head in repulsion.

**Zot/End Chapter 11\Zot**

Next chapter: Konoha's jounin get attacked by…Akatsuki! They are off to find…you guessed it, Naruto! Sasuke hears about this and goes to find Naruto, but who will find him first: Akatsuki or Sasuke?


	12. Your Brother

Hiyo guys! =]

I plan to end this story in a few chapters. (It's about time, I think! It's been more than 2 years since I began the story)

**Zot/Begin Chapter 12\Zot**

Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Sakura looked to the door as Sasuke burst through it, panting.

Sasuke observed everyone in the room. It was true what other shinobi had told him: several jounin were attacked. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were bandaged in various places, but not injured badly enough that they couldn't stand. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi lay in bed, bandaged and drained of most of his chakra. He had used most of his chakra to protect the other jounin from their attackers.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked everyone.

"They were attacked, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke whipped his head at the speaker with narrowed eyes. _That's fucking obvious_ he thought angrily. _But _who_ attacked them?_

"Nobody will tell me who attacked the sensei," Sasuke said slowly as he looked at the other people in the room. He noticed that they all were glancing at each other.

Tsunade broke the ice. "Sasuke," she began, "the members of Konoha were attacked by," she took a deep breath before revealing, "your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he simultaneously gasped aloud. "Itachi," he deadpanned. "He's here?"

Tsunade shook her head. "He left."

"Where did he go?" Sasuke inquired.

Once again everyone else looked at each other.

"He, and the Akatsuki members that were also with him, left to find," she paused and finished quietly, "Naruto."

Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard Naruto's name. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say his lover's name?

"W-what?" he stammered, his mouth beginning to quiver as he thought of Itachi finding Naruto and doing God knows what to him.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Tsunade responded firmly. "He's after Naruto."

"Naruto? _Uzumaki_ Naruto?" Sasuke had to be sure.

"Hai."

"No!" he screamed. "Why?"

The elders looked at each other again.

Sasuke couldn't take it and he couldn't wait for a response. He jetted out of there.

"Sasuke!" the others screamed after him, but he didn't hear them. His entire being was consumed with finding Naruto and protecting him. He was not going to let Itachi or anyone else touch him.

**Zot/End Chapter 12\Zot**

**Next chapter**: Sasuke goes to the hotel that Naruto last said he was at. He's not there because Jiraiya got them kicked out. He races to find the blond at whatever hotel he's at before his brother does.

Oh, if any of you guys know how to put polls in the profiles, could you private message me please with directions how to do that?


	13. Who's There?

Thursday, December 17, 2009

Hey you guys!

Thank you so much to the people who helped me out with my survey! I really appreciate it!

Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Recently, I've spent many hours just looking at scholarships and contests online. But I got this out, didn't I?

**Begin Chapter 13**

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree at a pace faster than he ever went before. _Fuckkkkk! Naruto! You better be safe. You better be safe! _Sasuke's mind screamed this time as tears fought to escape his eyes. _Please be okay._

Even after two hours of jumping from tree to tree and running on ground level, Sasuke wasn't tired. He was pumped with adrenaline and worry for his boyfriend. He sprinted to the hotel that Naruto said he and Jiraiya were at and yelled between breaths, "Have you seen a stupid-looking blond boy about this height?" and held his hand around neck level.

The woman at the front desk politely shook her head and said "no."

Frustrated, Sasuke ran out of there and searched for the next hotel. Upon arriving there, he did the same thing as he did at the other hotel: "Have you seen a stupid-looking blond boy about this height?" Once again, he got the same answer.

Blowing at his ramen to cool it down, Naruto was about to bite into it until he heard a knock at the door. He cursed silently and put down his ramen and walked to the door where somebody was knocking urgently.

"Coming, I'm coming!" _Impatient bastard_ Naruto thought. Opening the door, Naruto was shocked at the sight in front of him.

It was…

**End Chapter 13**

Next chapter: A shocker! Hehehe.

Sorry, you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter. I have to write a new chapter for _The Troubles of Teenage Life_. I hope to get out another chapter for you guys before 2010.

_ILNY_


	14. At the Door

Saturday, December 26, 2009

11:56 pm

Have a joyous holiday season!

Enjoy!

**Begin Chapter 14**

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

The excited and shocked blond teen was about to run to his lover but the raven barged in, grabbed Naruto by the sides of his arms, and forced him back in the room.

"What are—" the blond was cut off as chapped lips attacked his mouth. Upon contact, a moist, hot tongue invaded his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but moan. He kept trying to ask the question that was on his mind, but the raven's mouth never stopped ravishing him: _What are you doing here?_

Sasuke pushed the younger teen on the bed and tore off his black shirt. He began kissing, nibbling, and biting Naruto on one side of his neck, then switching to the other, and alternating, drawing moans from the bottom boy.

"Saas…nnn…" Naruto moaned as he squirmed beneath the stronger teen.

Sasuke kissed down the tan chest until he reached a nipple and fervently and randomly switched between kissing, sucking, and nibbling. Naruto's member twitched in ecstasy as he received pleasure he hadn't had in months. Naruto expected the Uchiha prodigy to suck his other nibble so was disappointed when the raven quickly kissed down his stomach and pulled down his boxers.

Naruto's breath hitched for a split second as the cool air hit his member but was soon replaced by a long cry of ecstasy as the raven wrapped his hot mouth around the Naruto's pulsing cock.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, nnn!" Naruto dug his hand into his lover's hair and thrusted his hips hastily into his lover's mouth. He usually could control himself from doing that, but having been away from that expert mouth for so long, Naruto simply couldn't do so.

The raven released the boy's hot cock from his mouth and swirled his tongue around the leaking head.

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke would swirl his tongue clockwise around the head, then counterclockwise, then descend down until the rounded glans head ended and ascend again. After a minute of doing that, he flicked his tongue rapidly over the wet slit and moved his hand up and down the rest of Naruto's cock.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!"

Sasuke only bobbed his hand faster and alternated between lick Naruto's slit and sucking hard on the head.

"Nnnnnnn, fuck! Sasuke!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his entire body twitched with pleasure and his eyes shut tight.

Sasuke could have came at the image and sound at that moment. _So fucking hot_ he thought. The raven waited for the younger boy catch his breath and open his eyes before he pulled out a tube of lube out of his pocket.

"Sas--? Nnn!"

Sasuke poured the cool lube onto Naruto's chest and abs which instantly turned hot on contact. The older boy rubbed the lube up and down Naruto's upper half, and didn't forget to rub the blond's pert nipples between his thumb and forefinger, until Naruto shone with gloss.

In five seconds, the raven removed all of his clothing. When he looked up, Naruto's eyes were covered in lust and his member was fully erect.

"Nnn, Sasuke," Naruto said, looking at the teen.

Sasuke crashed their bodies together and rubbed his hands up and down the tan body. Naruto did the same to Sasuke. Sasuke aligned their bodies so that their members were on top of each other and grinded against the blond.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto moaned, his breath becoming more laboriously.

Sasuke grinded faster and moaned as well, wanting desperately to come with his lover. Unbeknownst to Naruto because his eyes were shut, Sasuke's body tensed and his Sharingan became activated. It was time.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto and poured lube on his hard cock, making sure his entire cock was covered. Naruto moaned at the sight and sat up to twirl the tip of his finger around Sasuke's head before dragging it down his biggest vein.

Sasuke's moaned loudly as his back arched and he pressed his lips against Naruto's. He spread the boy's legs apart and put lube around his hole. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, asking for permission and hope to enter.

Naruto nodded as he gripped the bedsheets.

Sasuke pushed in slowly and let the blond adjust to him. The younger boy's was breathing hard as he got accustomed to the feeling of Sasuke in him. Sasuke caressed the blond's sides softly and kissed his neck to assuage any pain Naruto was feeling.

After a minute, Naruto bucked his hips slightly, telling Sasuke to continue. Sasuke swallowed hard before pulling out slowly and thrusting back inside.

_ Oh fuck_! Sasuke's mind screamed at the feeling of Naruto's tight walls around him. Sasuke breathed hard as he continued to thrust into his lover. For twenty seconds, Sasuke just watched as Naruto laid on the bed solely breathing hard beneath him, then thought _Shouldn't he be moaning more?_

Sasuke, angry with himself for not pleasuring Naruto the fullest the extent, angled himself differently, trying to find his lover's prostate. After a few adjustments in position, he found it and wanted to come as Naruto screamed his name in ecstasy.

The older teen repeatedly pounded at the Naruto's prostate, loving the moans and mewls he drew from him.

From the left, Sasuke heard the door open and quickened his movements.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Nnn!"

"Nnn, Naruto…"

Sasuke dug his thumb into the inside of Naruto's hipbone and used his other hand to pinch the boy's nipple, all while thrusting deeper, faster, and harder into the boy's tightening hole.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"

"AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in pleasure as they reached their climax.

Immediately after Sasuke fell on top of his lover after his orgasm, he heard the loud thud he was expecting. After both he and Naruto caught their breath, he kissed his lover softly on the lips and looked left downward on the floor. There was a deluge of blood on the wooden floor.

On top of that of blood was his brother, Uchiha Itachi, and the rest of Akatsuki. All dead.

Sasuke knew that if he got to Naruto before his brother did, he could have smexy sex with the blond. Surely the sight of Naruto (and him?) having sex would make them all have _massive _nosebleeds which would cause them to lose too much blood and die.

He was right.

**End Chapter 14**

Bwahhahaaa! REMEMBER: this is a _humor_/romance fic! Hahahaaa.

I was contemplating leaving another cliffhanger for you guys but I decided against it. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ne? hehehee

Next chapter: Naruto finds out _why_ Sasuke had sex with him then and there and boy is he pissed.

End time: Sunday morning, December 27, 2009 at 12:52 am


	15. Author Note: Tell me if you can help me

Okay, so as some of you know (from past notifications), I enter a lot of contests with the hope that I will win some money which can help me pay for college things. Most of these contests ask for the public to view and vote for submissions. Because of that, I send out notifications through "new chapters" in fanfiction. People with story subscriptions get sent these notifications and I feel that they may be annoyed by getting notifications when it's not truly a new chapter. I'm _very _sorry to those of you if I annoyed you by doing this.

So, I do not want to do this anymore. I'm hoping this one "chapter" is going to be my last notification to get help from the public.

If you're willing to help me in the future by voting for me in a contest or viewing my work so I get more views, which will probably take only a minute of your time, can you please send me an e-mail at i. love. naruto. yaoi at gmail dot com. (there are three periods in my e-mail address)

Thank you and I appreciate your help,

ILNY


	16. Anything You Want

Friday, March 26, 2010

Hey guys!

I'm on spring break right now. I just put together two videos this afternoon for contests, so now I'm going to get out a chapter for this story, a chapter for The Troubles of Teenage Life, and I just decided, if I have time, to publish a new story (from old work I wrote a few years ago).

**Zot/Begin Chapter 15\Zot**

Naruto breathed deeply, catching his breath. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly to look at his lover—who was **not** looking at him. Naruto looked where Sasuke was gazing and nearly threw Sasuke off the bed when he sat up immediately with shock at what he saw.

"What the fuck is this?" he screamed, horror-struck at the bloody scene on the floor.

"Akatsuki."

"What?" Naruto asked as he stared at the floor. There was so much blood that he couldn't discern that people were clad in Akatsuki clothing.

"Akatsuki," Sasuke repeated, pointing at the ground. "They're all there, including my brother, Itachi. They're all there and they're all dead."

Naruto was completely confused. "But how?"

"They were coming after you, Naruto. For what reason, I don't know, but I knew I had to find you before they did to protect you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke hard, waiting for a more elaborate explanation of what occurred in the hotel room.

"I went to every hotel, asking if a blond was seen, and I found this hotel. I found you."

Naruto remained staring at the prodigy.

"What?" Sasuke asked while shrugging slightly, wondering why the blond wasn't speaking and only looking intently at him.

"What do you mean 'what?' Where was the part of protecting me? You just came here and sexed me up. "

"Well, my plan was to kill all the Akatsuki. And you know, I've wanted to make love to you. I predicted we'd look so hot having sex that when the Akatsuki saw, they'd have massive nosebleeds and lose so much blood that they'd die. Good plan, right? And I killed two birds with one stone."

Sasuke felt a sudden spike in chakra in the room emanating from Naruto which caused the hairs on the back of neck stand on end and goosebumps to cover his entire body. Naruto was fuming and shaking with anger…and…sadness? There were tiny droplets of water protruding from Naruto's eyes.

"Naru—"

"Don't talk to me!" Naruto bellowed.

Sasuke's heart stopped, partly because he was shocked seeing Naruto this angry for the first time, but mostly because Naruto looked frightening as hell. As Naruto spoke, Sasuke could bet he saw fangs in Naruto's mouth and red, piercing eyes instead of beautiful blue eyes. Scratch that, Sasuke _could_ see that Naruto's eyes were indeed red.

"Your eyes…"

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked away. He breathed deeply. _If I look this way, I must be extremely pissed. Should I feel this way? Sasuke loves me and I love him. I shouldn't have Kyuubi surging through at a loved one. Right?_

Sasuke gulped and softly and hesitantly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto clenched his fists, which frightened Sasuke, almost causing his hand to retreat but Sasuke stood strong and gently squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, his eyes closed. _How should I feel? I __**really**__ wanted our first time to be special and it ends up like this! He had sex with me to kill Akatsuki. _Naruto huffed loudly. _He let other people watch us!_

"Talk to me, please," Sasuke pleaded quietly.

Naruto sighed again and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. His eyes were its normal hue. "Do you know how I'm feeling right now, Sasuke?"

Based on Naruto's previous appearance, Sasuke replied, "Pissed."

"Yeah, and do you know why?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto silently.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What have I been telling you the past months in letters?" he yelled.

_You better make our first time special_. Sasuke mentally kicked himself hard. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," he said, nearly crying.

Naruto knew Sasuke was genuinely sorry. He could tell by Sasuke's entire demeanor: his eyes were watery, his corners of his lips were downward, and Sasuke's voice made Naruto want to cry.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke," Naruto said burying his head in his lover's neck.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up. Please let me make it up to you."

"How will you make it up to me?"

"I will do whatever you want. Just please don't be mad at me. And don't cry," Sasuke pleaded looking deeply into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry that I upset and saddened you," Sasuke said while hugged Naruto tightly into his body. "I love you," he whispered into Naruto's ear. "I love you so much."

Naruto cried.

Sasuke pulled back, concerned and stared at his lover. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "I missed you so much," he responded, crying. "Missed you so much!" Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled through sniffles. "I guess I'm really happy to hear you say that. I haven't heard those words from you in months."

Sasuke smiled, his heart filled with pure joy. He kissed Naruto's cheek and wiped his lover's tears away. "You know, I haven't heard _you_ say those words to me in months either…"

Naruto smiled and tiptoed to kiss his lover softly on the lips. "I love you."

The two lovers just stood hugging each other and staring into each other's eyes for 10 minutes before Naruto asked, "So you said you'd make it up to me?"

"Uh hmm," Sasuke responded into Naruto's neck, in a dream-like manner.

"What will you do for me?"

"Anything you want," Sasuke replied.

"Anything?" Naruto smirked evilly.

**Zot/End Chapter 15\Zot**

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Next Chapter: K, so I have some ideas for how Sasuke can make it up to Naruto (I was thinking BDSM or something… :P) but what would you guys like to see? Tell me your ideas =]

_ILNY-


	17. He Could Make me

9/21/10

Hey guys!

Alrighty, so school starts for me in two days. I really wanted to get something out, mainly because some people who've been helping me out by voting for contest submissions asked me to. Of course I'll try my best since they're so kind to help me out.

I'm getting a chapter for this story out first because…it's easier me for write something off the top of my head for this story than for "The Troubles of Teenage Life." (I forgot my notebooks of stories/notes at home so I'm making things up on the spot while trying to type from memory.)

**Begin Chapter 16**

"Uh hm," Sasuke voiced into Naruto's neck.

Naruto pulled back and grinned widely. He pushed Sasuke away and began pacing excitedly back and forth in contemplation. "Oh my gosh! I don't know what I should make you do!" he screamed joyfully yet evilly.

Sasuke stared at the boy. _Oh, no. What is he going to make me do?_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. "So many possibilities!"

Sasuke now became worried. _Oh, my god. There __**are**__ many possibilities. He could…make me dress up…like a girl! Or…an animal! Or…he could make me buy him 100 bowls of ramen…or…make me run through town naked! Or…! _Sasuke looked like he was about to have a meltdown.

"Ne, come on, Sasuke!" the blond yelled happily. "Let's head home!"

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I said let's go home! We have lots _to do_!"

If Naruto had said that line to him before that, Sasuke would have gotten **excited**. But now, Sasuke was scared.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned at the paled Sasuke.

"Wh-wh-what are we going to do at home?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that's a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now, let's move!" Naruto repeated, slapping the raven on the butt causing the older teen to jump slightly in the air, somewhat out of fear.

"B-b-but what about this mess?" Sasuke stalled.

"Psh," Naruto said, "let the perverted old geezer take care of it! Nowwwww, let's go!" Naruto repeated, irritated, and pulled Sasuke's hand toward the door.

As Sasuke was dragged out of the hotel room and looked at the floor, that bloody mess of Atkatsuki, and the bed he and Naruto lost their virginity to each other, his mind screamed with regret, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

**End Chapter 16**

What do you guys think Naruto should make Sasuke do to make it up to him?

I'll try and get out another chapter today if I finish a chapter for TTOTL in good time. Maybe another one on the weekend? We'll see!

Review!

-ILNY-


	18. Forgiven

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! =]

**Begin Chapter 17**

It had been four days since the Akatsuki incident and Naruto hadn't brought up, AT ALL, how he wanted Sasuke to make up for what he did.

_Maybe he forgot?_ Sasuke thought with hope.

The first two days after the couple got home, Sasuke nearly had anxiety attacks whenever he saw the blond. When he saw him, he feared that the words that would come out of his lover's mouth would be laced with debauchery. After days of Naruto just being his usual lovable self, Sasuke was more at ease.

When Sasuke heard the door of the adjoining bathroom open, he looked up and smiled at the towel-clad dripping blond.

"Mmm, you look so sexy," Sasuke said eyeing the boy.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and kissed him. "Thank you." He looked over the raven and whispered in his ear, "You always look sexy."

The teens looked each other deeply in the eyes and kissed softly, smiling the entire time.

"So Sasuke," Naruto began, "what do you want to do today?"

Sasuke sighed happily, closed his eyes, and laid his head down on his pillow. "Anything you want," he replied.

The kitsune smiled brightly. "I was thinking you could buy me some ramen," he said to the raven and then walked over to the bed and crawled over to his lover. Whispering in his ears, he said, "then after that, I thought we could come back to our place and…"

"Uh huh?" Sasuke asked, goading the younger teen.

"You could make it up to me like you promised."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sat upright with a jolt, hitting his forehead against the blonde's that was hovering over him.

"ITAI, TEME!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his forehead.

The Uchiha was breathing erratically and his eyes looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pushing on his lover's smooth and creamy skin to wake him from his trance. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"N-n-n-nothing!" lied the older boy.

"I know when you're lying!" Naruto exclaimed, hitting the other boy for lying to him and to further arouse him from his stupor. "So what's wrong?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "N-nothing. It's just, uh, you know, all those fangirls, especially those annoying girls Ino and Sakura, know you're back and know that I'll be with you. They might try to jump you at Ichiraku's so I spend time with them," Sasuke scoffed, then continued, "than with you."

"Well, you'll protect me, right?" the blond asked with a grin on his face.

"Always, of course," Sasuke answered seriously. Sasuke looked down and sighed before looking into deep blue eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Naruto said, hugging the forlorn boy. "And you know I love you, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And if anything is bothering you, you know I'd like you to be honest with me and so I can help you in any way, right?"

Sasuke nodded then sighed.

"So what's really wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. _Might as well be honest. He'd know if I were lying anyway. _"I was just worried about what you'd make me do to make up for how I screwed up our first time."

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Why would you be worried about that?"

Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to tell Naruto all the crazy ideas he thought Naruto would ask of him because he was embarrassed and because he didn't want to give Naruto any ideas.

Naruto smiled goofily and hugged the raven tighter. "You didn't think I'd ask you to do some _crazy_ thing to make it up to me did you?"

Sasuke shrugged, still not making contact with the kitsune.

Naruto chuckled and punched Sasuke playfully. "You're so silly!" he exclaimed.

The older teen looked up confused at the laughing boy.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter again and kissed him on the forehead. "You dumbass!" Naruto said, biting Sasuke on the ear, causing him to jump within the encircled tan arms. "I love you! I haven't seen you for so long and you think I'd waste my time making you do ridiculous things? No! Geez! I just want you to make love to me like you would have done if Akatsuki hadn't complicated things!...And buy me ramen…And tell everyone we're together." Naruto appeared as if pleading for something.

_That's it_ Sasuke thought? He smiled, relieved and happy. "Of course. Anything for you."

"REALLY?" Naruto screamed. He knew Sasuke would do the first two things he asked, but he was uncertain of his last request. He felt Sasuke might be ashamed to come out or worried that he might tarnish the Uchiha name.

Sasuke nodded into the tan body that held him. "Yeah," he said, turning his head to look Naruto in the eye. "I will do all of that if that means you will completely forgive me for ruining our first time."

Naruto nodded nonstop happily. "I'm going to get dressed!" he said. "You should too! We can go into town and you can buy me ramen and we can tell people about our relationship!"

Sasuke tensed at what Naruto said. He loved the blond and didn't care who knew they were together. He just didn't realize that meant he would be **opening up** to people about him and Naruto. He hated telling people about his life because it was none of their business. The less people knew about him, the better.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stiffened.

"I just realized if people knew about us, they'd start asking a bunch of questions like how we got together, when he fell in love, blah blah blah, all that stuff."

"Oh," Naruto said, his shoulder slumping.

Sasuke felt it and could hear Naruto's tone. "Oh! Don't get me wrong! I don't mind telling people about us. I just…don't want to tell them about us? Does that make sense?"

"People can know about us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"But you don't want to tell them about us?"

"That's right."

"What the fuck, Sasuke! That makes no sense at all!"  
"Grrrr!" Sasuke growled. "I love you, Naruto. I don't care if the whole world knows. Heck, I'll tell everyone, but just don't expect me to answer their questions about us when they ask."

Naruto mulled over what Sasuke just said. "Okay, so you're fine if people know about us. Like I can tell them anything I want about us?"

"Yes and depends. I hope you don't tell them anything…too private."

"Of course I won't, dumbass! I'm not Jiraiya!"  
"Okay!" Sasuke said, slightly angry. Yelling always put him in a negative mood.

"Okay!" Naruto echoed.

They just stared at each other, eyes slightly narrowed. After a minute, both sighed and they just hugged each other.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said. "And I want the whole world to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's neck. "I love you too, Sasuke." He looked into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. "Now get ready!"

X jump x jump X jump x jump X jump x jump X jump x jump X jump x jump X jump x jump X jump x jump

At Ichiraku's, Sasuke watched as Naruto devoured as twelfth bowl of ramen. "Mmmmmmmm!" Naruto moaned, licking his lips. "I've missed this almost as much as I've missed you, teme," he divulged.

Sasuke smiled.

The lovers' lovely meal was interrupted as they heard two female voices growing louder and louder.

"Move it, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled and shoved as they both ran side-by-side toward Ichiraku's.

"You move it, Wide Forehead!" Ino yelled and shoved back, running the whole way.

When they reached the teens, they gave dirty looks at Naruto.

"Why do you always spend time with _him_?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Sakura chimed, "you already spend all your time training with him, but do you have to eat with him too? Look at him, he looks disgusting! Eating all that ramen! Gross!"

Sasuke glared daggers at them, causing the girls' blood to turn to ice and sending a chill over their entire body.

"For your information," he spoke slowly and clearly, "I spend all my time with Naruto because _he_ is my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" yelled both girls incredulously.

Naruto just watched, delighted that Sasuke was telling them about their relationship and at the girls' reaction.

"S-say that again!" Sakura said.

"Naruto. Is. My. Boyfriend." Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

When they both looked to where the girls were standing, they saw no one-just the beautiful Konoha behind that was behind them.

Then they looked down.

"WOW," Naruto said. "Bet you wish you told them this three years ago, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke nodded, amused at the sight on the floor. There there was the second hugest deluge of blood that he had seen in his life.

"Are they alive?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Sasuke said.

Naruto whacked him. "Don't be so cruel, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked them.

"Uhhh," was heard from the ground.

"Guess they're alive," Sasuke answered disappointed.

"Hm, I guess that means they think our relationship is hot?" Naruto queried.

"Guess so," Sasuke replied, slightly disturbed by the thought. "Now finish your food so we can head home," Sasuke said, winking at the boy.

Naruto smiled and slurped up the rest of his food.

Sasuke paid the owner and linked hands with his lover. They both stepped over the unconscious bodies on the ground, Sasuke "accidentally" kicking them as he stepped over them, and headed towards their home.

At home, Sasuke and Naruto went up to their bedroom. Sasuke still didn't know what he was going to do. He already ruled out candles and rose petals on the bed, thinking those were more of a girl thing.

He kept it simple, and truly the way he wanted it because he felt complicated things tended to go wrong. He hoped Naruto liked what he did. He kissed and nibbled and bit the blond slowly, giving attention to every part of the blond.

By the end of the night, the fox had completely forgiven the raven.

**THE END!**

**FINALLY!**

Reviews appreciated!

I was going to have Ino and Sakura die for massive blood loss, but I felt that was too cruel.

SORRY FOR NO LEMON! I'm not too comfortable writing those anymore.

-ILNY


End file.
